1. Field
The following description relates to solar cells and manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells generating electric energy by using solar energy are environmentally friendly and known as a limitless energy source with a long lifetime.
Currently commercialized solar cells are mostly inorganic solar cells based on silicon. In contrast to these inorganic solar cells, solar cells having an active layer based on an organic material (hereinafter referred to as “organic solar cells”) have been suggested. Organic solar cells may have a small thickness and be manufactured at low costs, and may be applied to various flexible devices.
However, photovoltaic conversion efficiency of organic solar cells is still low at about 5 to 6%. Thus, in order to improve the efficiency, various research and development is being conducted. For example, various attempts have been made to improve the characteristics of the material of an organic active layer.